headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Adventure Comics 40
"The Tarantula Strikes" is the title to the first story featured in issue #40 of the ''Adventure Comics'' ongoing anthology series published by DC Comics. The story was written by Larry Dean with artwork by Bert Christman. This issue also features multiple stories of varying characters including a Barry O'Neill tale by Ed Winiarski, a Steve Carson story by Jerry Siegel & Joe Shuster, a Jack Woods story by Jim Chambers, a Captain Desmo tale by Ed Winiarski, a Bulldog Martin story by Bart Tumey, a Socko Strong vignette by Joseph Sulman, a Skip Schyler strip by Tom Hickey, Rusty and His Pals by Bill Finger & Bob Kane, and finally Taurus the Bull, also by Bart Tumey. The cover art design for this issue was rendered by Creig Flessel and all stories were edited by Vin Sullivan. This issue shipped with a July, 1939 cover date and carries a cover price of .10 cents per copy. "The Tarantula Strikes" An elderly man named Tom catches a newspaper with a headline announcing that a woman named Vivian Dale has been kidnapped by the Tarantula, who is holding her for $500,000 ransom. Distressed, Tom pays a visit to his younger friend, Wesley Dodds, and tells him about the news. He expresses his wish that somebody like the Sandman might be able to do something about. is on the move!]] After Tom leaves, Wesley goes down to his laboratory and prepares a batch of chemicals, which he uses in a specially designed gas gun. He then dons the signature coat, fedora and gas mask of the Sandman. At the Vale estate, members of the New York City Police Department interview all staff members and current house guests, alerting them to the fact that they are all suspects in Vivian's disappearance. An older man with a cane named Crossart is offended by such treatment from the police. Meanwhile, the Sandman sneaks into Vivian's house and begins stealthily investigating the various corridors. He comes upon a hidden panel that leads into the basement. There he finds a thug keeping watch over Vivian. He sprays him with his gas gun and the thug falls over unconscious. The Tarantula is likewise active in the house, and makes use of the hidden corridors to come and go as he pleases. He enters Crossart's room via a secret door and sees the hat and cowl of the Sandman. He fires a shot, but this is but a ruse as there is nothing there but empty clothing. The true Sandman emerges and doses the Tarantula with his gas gun, who is then revealed to be Crossart. * Sandman, Wesley Dodds * Leslie Humphries * Tom * Tarantula, Crossart * Vivian Dale * Police captain * Sergeant Kelly * New York City Police Department * Humans * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan ::* Dodds estate * Pistol * Sandman doll * Sandman's gas gun "The Suicide of Major Duval (Part 3)" * Writer - Ed Winiarski * Penciler - Ed Winiarski * Inker - Ed Winiarski * Editor - Vincent A. Sullivan * Barry O'Neill * Inspector Le Grand * Count Guniff * Jean Le Grand * Major Fonteau * France :* Paris * None "The Tarryville Counterfeiters" * Writer - Jerry Siegel * Penciler - Joe Shuster * Penciler - Paul Cassidy * Inker - Joe Shuster * Inker - Paul Cassidy * Editor - Vincent A. Sullivan * Steve Carson * None * Jake * Mike * Nick * Police officer * Tarryville * Motorcycle "Wolf Ruckson's Trap (Part 2)" * Writer - Jim Chambers * Penciler - Jim Chambers * Inker - Jim Chambers * Editor - Vincent A. Sullivan * Jack Woods * Unidentified elderly man * Unidentified elderly woman * Marty Snell * Verne Starett * Wolf Rucker * Sheriff * Texas * Horses "Captured by Col. Benback (Part 2)" * Writer - Ed Winiarski * Penciler - Ed Winiarski * Inker - Ed Winiarski * Editor - Vincent A. Sullivan * Captain Desmo * Gabby Maguire * Colonel Benback * Butts * Crusher * Colonel McAllister * India * Captain Desmo's airplane * RAF patrol plane "Slow Man's Double" * Writer - Bart Tumey * Penciler - Bart Tumey * Inker - Bart Tumey * Editor - Vincent A. Sullivan * Bulldog Martin * Lillian Fenton * Hefty * Palfry * Ringer * Sea Admiral, a horse * Slow Motion, a horse * Poison, a horse * Naratoga horse track * None "The Flying Dutchman (Part 1)" * Writer - Joseph Sulman * Penciler - Joseph Sulman * Inker - Joseph Sulman * Editor - Vincent A. Sullivan * Socko Strong * Jerry Indutch * The Champ * Tribal chief * Brazitinia * Steam ship "The Kidnapping of Donna Carnochan" * Writer - Tom Hickey * Penciler - Tom Hickey * Inker - Tom Hickey * Editor - Vincent A. Sullivan * Skip Schuyler * Donna Carnochan * Kola Hoa * Unidentified kidnapper * Anthony Carnochan * Major Barton * Hawaii :* Oahu * None "The Pirate Ship (Part 15)" * Writer - Bill Finger * Penciler - Bob Kane * Inker - Bob Kane * Letterer - Bob Kane * Editor - Vincent A. Sullivan * Rusty * Specs * Tubby * Steve Carter * Alfred P. Forrest * Ichabod Slade * Long Sin * Hunch * Captain * Duchess * Unknown * Seaplane "Anchors Aweigh!" * Writer - Bart Tumey * Penciler - Bart Tumey * Inker - Bart Tumey * Editor - Vincent A. Sullivan * Don Kerry * Red Murphy * Taurus the Bull * Perkins * None * Pacific Ocean * Kolui Island * None Notes & Trivia * "The Tarantula Strikes" is reprinted in the ''Golden Age Sandman Archives'', Volume 1 hardcover collection, and in ''Justice League of America'', Volume 1 #94. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * Category:Adventure Comics Vol 1 Category:1939/Comic issues Category:July, 1939/Comic issues Category:Vincent Sullivan/Executive editor Category:Vincent Sullivan/Editor Category:Creig Flessel/Cover artist Category:Creig Flessel/Cover inker Category:Gardner Fox/Writer Category:Bert Christman/Penciler Category:Bert Christman/Inker Category:Ed Winiarski/Writer Category:Ed Winiarski/Penciler Category:Ed Winiarski/Inker Category:Jerry Siegel/Writer Category:Paul Cassidy/Penciler Category:Paul Cassidy/Inker Category:Joe Shuster/Penciler Category:Joe Shuster/Inker Category:Jim Chambers/Writer Category:Jim Chambers/Penciler Category:Jim Chambers/Inker Category:Bart Tumey/Writer Category:Bart Tumey/Penciler Category:Bart Tumey/Inker Category:Joseph Sulman/Writer Category:Joseph Sulman/Penciler Category:Joseph Sulman/Inker Category:Tom Hickey/Writer Category:Tom Hickey/Penciler Category:Tom Hickey/Inker Category:Bill Finger/Writer Category:Bob Kane/Penciler Category:Bob Kane/Inker Category:Bob Kane/Letterer Category:Comic issues with crew categories